


Probation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Pansy's probation takes an interesting turn.





	Probation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 603: E-mail.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Probation

~

“Probation,” said the Mugwump. “Your wand’s to remain confiscated.”

Pansy’s shoulders slumped. 

“Excellent,” murmured solicitor Smythe.

Pansy glared at her.

Smythe shrugged. “Death Eater sympathisers often get harsher sentences.”

Pansy wanted to scream. “I’m not a Death Eater sympathiser!” she hissed.

“You pled guilty.” 

“On your advice!”

Smythe smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “And it got you probation. Look, at some point you should admit the truth, even if it’s only to yourself.” 

Pansy bit her tongue. It wouldn’t do to alienate her solicitor. Not yet.

“Who’s my client’s probation with?” asked Smythe.

The Mugwump smirked. “Hermione Granger.”

~

“Come in.” 

Exhaling, Pansy entered. 

Granger, tapping on the machine on her desk, looked up. “Parkinson. Sit. I’m finishing an e-mail.”

Swallowing bile, Pansy obeyed. “Reporting as ordered—”

“I heard what happened,” Granger interrupted. “You were treated abominably. The system’s awful.” 

Pansy gaped. “But…you won! Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No.” Granger stood up. “We opposed Voldemort so everyone could have a fair shot. _Everyone_. We didn’t want people…humiliated.” 

“May I go, then?” Pansy muttered. 

“If you like.” Granger hummed. “Although, don’t you want to beat them at their own game?” 

Pansy pursed her lips. “Okay, I’m listening—”

~

“…wanted to turn Potter over to You-Know-Who—”

“She was seventeen! And his name was Voldemort!”

Pansy smirked as Mugwump Selwyn winced. Clearly no one had warned him not to oppose Granger. She was…tenacious. Pansy’s gaze wandered down over her slender from, lingering on her arse. And she was easy on the eyes.

Tongue dampening her lips, Pansy tuned out the conversation, contemplating all the things she would do with that arse if only Granger liked women, liked _her_.

“…eagerly anticipate your reply. Your assistant can e-mail me. Ready, Parkinson?” 

Pansy jumped “Yes!”

Granger’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

~

“Rumour says you and Granger are hot and heavy.” 

Pansy rolled her head to look at Draco. “Don’t I wish.”

“Wait, you’re not?” Draco drank deeply before handing her the wine bottle. “Salazar, woman, what’re you waiting for?” 

“Fuck you, she’s not gay,” muttered Pansy, closing her eyes and drinking. “You think I wouldn’t have propositioned her already if she were?” 

Draco snorted. “I haven’t propositioned Potter yet, and I _know_ he is.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Pansy rolled onto her stomach. 

“Maybe.” Draco smirked. “Tell you what. You make a move and I will, too.” 

Pansy hummed. “All right. Deal.” 

~

Pansy cautiously approached Granger’s office the following morning. “Hello?” The door opened the moment she touched it. “Granger?” 

When no one answered, Pansy whispered, “Thank Merlin. Now all I have to do is avoid her all day, and Draco’s ridiculous Unbreakable Vow’s null and void.” 

“What Unbreakable Vow?”

“Shit!” Pansy squealed. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m on the computer.”

Pansy circled the desk, blinking when she saw Granger’s face on the screen. “How—?”

“I’m face timing. I’m setting up e-mail for—” Granger paused. “Never mind that. Anyway, what Unbreakable Vow?”

Pansy exhaled. “Granger, I fancy you. Would you have dinner with me?” 

~

“So it wasn’t a dare?”

Pansy shook her head. “I told you, it was an Unbreakable Vow.” 

Granger, gorgeous in the candlelight, smiled. “I’m just finding it difficult to believe you’d ever be shy about telling anyone how you feel about anything.” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been awfully calm about this.” 

“I had an inkling how you felt when I caught you checking out my arse that day I spoke with Mugwump Selwyn.” 

“And you didn’t do anything?” Pansy smirked. “Where’s that vaunted Gryffindor bravery?” 

“I could have been wrong,” whispered Granger, clasping Pansy’s hand.

Pansy’s breath caught. “Never.”

~

“I got e-mail,” said Pansy one morning. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Pansy smirked. “It may have escaped your notice, love, but I’m still wandless. It’s good way for us to keep in contact.”

Hermione’s eyes flashed. “I’m getting your wand back! It was wrong of them to—” 

“Shh.” Pansy kissed Hermione, shutting her up. It was only when the kiss threatened to go out of control that she stopped. “I love that you’re fighting for me, but I did it to myself. I picked the wrong side.” 

“Maybe.” Hermione linked their fingers. “But now we’ve got each other’s sides.”

~


End file.
